


Seraph's Reset

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Rebirth into Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Half-Vampire!Mikaela, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnating was the last thing Yuuichiro Hyakuya expected to happen when he finally died. Reincarnating into parallel world was even less expected. At least vampires didn't exi... Wait WHAT?! What do you mean magic exists?! </p><p>ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE (AKA The SotE Characters are NOT cooperating. Especially Yuu.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill my self. I can't believe I'm writing another of these reincarnation fics when I'm not done with the other two! Its an Owari no Seraph (i.e. my latest obsession) and Harry Potter crossover. The fic will contain a few spoilers to the manga itself for those who are only watching the anime, but I'll warn you when it becomes relevant. On the HP side though, there will be MAJOR changes to the characters. Its going to be similar to my Magical Generation fic(On FFn) in that sense, different personalities affecting the story as a whole, so beware! Also, its going to be Drarry/MikaYuu. Just a warning about the pairing.
> 
> Anyways, this is going to be another of my side projects. It won't be updated regularly, but I'll try to get chapters out, cause the idea that sprang up in my head just doesn't want to leave (I spent like a few days imagining a few scenarios damnit!)!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own Owari no Seraph. Actually... Who was it who came up with the 'reincarnation into HP' idea in the first place? Cause I don't exactly own that idea either.

In Wizarding society, the birth of new children was something celebrated, but occasionally something many dreaded. The recent years had many children having their magic manifest weakly or for them to be squibs, so when a child of powerful magic is born, many rejoice.

But then again, how many of these powerful children have a past life from an alternate reality?

* * *

**October 1979**

The Granger family knew their daughter would be special the moment she had been born with looks so different to their own. Golden locks, amethyst eyes that burned with a fire, and while they were sad that little Hermione inherited neither of their looks, the Grangers took it in stride, happy that their child was unique.

Little did they know that in the years to come, how special she would be would manifest in ways they never would expect.

* * *

**July 1980**

Narcissa Malfoy had definitely been overjoyed when her son was born, even more so when the nurses told her that Draco would be magically powerful. As she held her son in her arms, she stared into bright blue eyes, that didn't belong to either her family or her husband's. Curious blue eyes that stared at his mother, and a smile that appeared on his face that had Narcissa wondering who he inherited the smile from, as it was angelic, kind, compassionate, warm and forgiving.

Narcissa knew that her husband would try to take that smile away. Draco was his only heir, meaning he would soon have responsibilities shoved onto him when he was old enough. Narcissa hated to see that smile disappear, for the beautiful blue eyes to dull, and for her son's happiness to fade away. So she prayed that it would never happen, but if it did, she hoped someone would bring that smile back once more.

However, she had to wonder why Severus had stared at his new godson with a poleaxed expression, and why her own son kept glaring at him.

* * *

**October 1980**

James Potter was currently taking care of Harry with Severus, who had been named Harry's second godfather by Lily despite Severus' protests and James' own objections due to Severus' status as a spy. The Potions Master and him had long since become friends after Lily had forced the both of them to sit down and talk, in which James finally figured out that Severus was more of an extremely possessive older brother rather than a love rival, and Lily had planned for him realize so, and for James to ask for her brother's approval.

The man had not really taken that well, and immediately started cursing his sister in all but blood for maneuvering him into the situation he was in. It took Remus to calm him down, having befriended the other years ago. James had a feeling he had missed something though, since the two had somehow become closer during their fifth year, with Remus cursing Sirius out when he found out that he had almost led Severus to his death.

The green eyed child had finally gone to sleep after minutes of glaring and lashing out awkward kicks at Severus, who had given several amused glances at his godson, and James knew the other was definitely laughing about something. James just found it amusing that his son didn't like his godfather, but knew that they would eventually get along as Harry grew.

* * *

**October 1980**

Alice Longbottom had been rather surprised when green eyes greeted her when her child opened his eyes for the first time. While it was an odd eye color, she knew that it wasn't too rare. She knew Lily Potter had green eyes, and Alice expected her friend's first born to inherit the eye color.

As Neville stared up at Alice with wide gentle eyes, Alice smiled when her child started waving his tiny arms around, and started when a toy bow manifested in his hands in a burst of magic. Squeals of laughter sounded from him as he waved the small bow around and his mother shook her head and smiled once more. Her son had been summoning the small bow from time to time, and on one occasion startled Frank when Neville threw the bow at him, causing her to erupt in peals of laughter when her husband picked up the bow and stared at it, wondering where it came from.

Alice hoped that their family would never break apart, that Neville would never have to live without them, and that he would stay gentle, even as war loomed over them. And she hoped that if all else failed, that someone would come and be his friend.

* * *

**October 1982**

Molly Weasley nee Prewet often wondered about her third son. When he turned one, Percy had already began showing signs of accidental magic. She knew the nurses had said her son would be powerful, but she hadn't known that it would make her son's magic manifest so early in his life. She kept an eye on him quite often if only to ensure that the boxes the child kept summoning didn't belong to anyone (Though she had a shock when Percy summoned an empty coffin of all things).

The other reason was her son's appearance. Despite being a Weasley, Percy had not inherited the hair color of the family. Instead of the light red, his hair was a reddish pink.

She didn't really mind the differences though. Percy was a quite child, preferring to study rather than play pranks like the twins did, and she also found it cute at how protective he was of his only sister, often snarling at the twins when their pranks woke the tiny girl up and caused her to cry.

* * *

**October 1982**

Selena Lovegood had been rather startled at her child's eye color when she was born a year ago. Red was an eye color many found a bad omen, and the fact that her own child was quite powerful in her own right made Selena fear for her child's future. Then the hair color showed, and Selena feared even more, as it was purple. An odd color. It could have been passed off as a metamorphagi trait, but she knew that neither she nor Xenophilius had that particular magical trait in their lines.

Selena feared that Luna would be ostracized for her strange hair and eyes, so she decided to place a glamor on her child, if only to keep her from being bullied when she grew older.

Thus Luna Lovegood grew up as a blond haired, blue eyed child, the colors that defined her hidden from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify who the reincarnations were:
> 
> Hermione - Mistuba Sangu  
> Draco - Mikaela Hyakuya  
> Neville - Yoichi Saotome  
> Harry - Yuuichirou Hyakuya  
> Percy (I kinda like using him as a reincarnation) - Shihou Kimizuki  
> Luna - Shinoa Hiiragi  
> Plus four others. I won't say who exactly are the four though.
> 
> Leave a comment as you go!


	2. 02 - Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, second chapter in less than 24 hours. Hope you all enjoy! This is mostly reactions to them being reincarnated (And I hope you all don't mind the rather sloppy vampire explanation. I need help on that since the HP wiki wasn't very forth coming on information on part-vampires)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Owari no Seraph belong to their respective creators, not me.

Percy Weasley was eight when he finally regained his memories of his past as Kimizuki Shihou. And groaned in annoyance once he sifted through what memories he gained during the past eight years.

Born into a family of red heads – check.  
Family has magic – check.  
His little sister, Kimizuki Mirai, was reborn as his youngest sibling, Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley – check.

Lastly though… was that the idiot known as Hyakuya Yuuichiro, had been reborn as the hero of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter. At least from what he saw from the few actual photos of the youth.

There went his hopes of his life being uneventful.

* * *

Hermione Granger was eight when she recalled her life as Sanguu Mitsuba. A little bit less believing of what her memories told her, she actually ignored for the whole day till she caught sight of her reflection. A perfect mirror of how she looked in her memories.

Then her looks turned dark as she muttered out, "Baka-Yuu. I just know this is all his fault."

* * *

Neville Longbottom was eight when he saw the parallels between the loss of his parents (even though they had only been driven insane) and the loss of his elder sister in his previous life as Saotome Yoichi. At first he felt saddened that he had lost family in a manner almost similar to how he had lost his sister.

Then he realized, it didn't really matter. It was not as if he was disadvantaged in this world. He was born a wizard, and he knew he would probably grow to gain a similar skill set once he entered Hogwarts. And there was the fact that he knew one of his brothers was around somewhere. After all, Yuu-kun had been reborn as Harry Potter.

* * *

Luna Lovegood began acting strangely once her mother died, when she was eight. She started showing a more sarcastic side to those she didn't know, and a more mischievous side to those she care about. Her father attributed it to her mother's death. Percy Weasley knew otherwise.

"… Hiiragi Shinoa," Percy groaned when he heard the girl mercilessly teasing his memory-less little sister.

Hearing her name, Luna turned and gave him a mischievous smile, "Ara, I didn't see you there, Kimizuki-kun~"

Turning around as Luna giggled, Percy just stalked off muttering curses at a green eyed idiot for dragging them into this.

* * *

Harry Potter was eight when he finally rebelled against his aunt and uncle, deciding that enough was enough. As Hyakuya Yuuichiro, he endured as much when it had been his former parents cursing him out as a demon. At least back then he knew the reason for it was the Seraph gene.

But his aunt and uncle gave him no reason for the abuse, only that he was a freak. Thus, he fought back, and though his body was younger (and smaller due to neglect), Harry still had his speed, which he utilized to knock the larger and slower uncle and cousin out before they could beat him up for something he had not done (again).

This, of course, made the Dursleys fear him, and soon enough, they decided to placate him with a proper room of sorts (i.e. the attic. It was still better than the cupboard.). After that, the family came to an agreement: Harry would mind his own business, get his own food, and stay out of their way, as long as the family did not try to attack him, be it verbally or physically.

It worked out well. And Harry led a somewhat peaceful life, glad that at least vampires did not exist in this world. That was until the month before his eleventh birthday, where he found out he could talk to snakes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was eight when he remembered the family he gained as Hyakuya Mikaela. And screamed as pain engulfed him, feeling his body change into that of a vampire once again. Draco cried, because he knew he father's stance on those with creature inheritance, and he knew that his existence as a cursed vampire would cause his father to hate him, to alienate him.

His mother was the only one who comforted him. Narcissa Malfoy did not know where and how Draco gained his vampire blood, but she knew that she would have to support him. She could see the changes already though. Draco had gone from kind, cheerful and friendly in spite of his father's teachings, to cold, uncaring, and moody.

The only times she saw him light up was when he saw the sneakily taken photos of the Boy-Who-Lived on the newspaper that appeared on occasion. During those instances, Draco would return to his original personality for the whole day, completely forgetting about his status as a vampire.

Speaking about his vampire side, Draco found it odd that he still was not a full blooded vampire. This gave benefits though. Draco was still able to use magic because of it, and all weaknesses he knew related to being a full blooded vampire was eliminated. The other thing he found about his vampire side, was that he no longer had the urge to drink human blood, which greatly relieved him. He did not need blood to survive anymore, but should he want the power his vampire half gave him, Draco found that blood was required to activate it. Hence, Draco had taken to carrying blood pops at all times. At least he didn't have to attack humans for a blood source...

Either way, even though his vampire heritage pretty much ruined his life, Draco found himself quite contented with his life so far. All he had to do was wait for the day he and Yuu finally met face to face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Yuu and Mika's parts are a little longer due to them being main characters, and Ginny Weasley is Mirai without her memories. Three more reincarnations to go!
> 
> But seriously, how was the vampire explanation? I wasn't very sure how to add Mika's vampire side in this. I still want Mika as a vampire since the Vamp society of the Wizarding world is going to play a part in the story. So please comment, tell me anything you find stupid or silly about it, and please tell me if it needs changing!
> 
> Leave a comment as you go!


	3. 03 - Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Third chapter! And its a little bit shorter, since its just a few things regarding Hogwarts letters. Majority fear what Yuu would do when he finds out vamps exist, though Yoichi is a little more focused on getting his real family back, and Shinoa isn't tall enough yet(Sorry! Haven't gotten over the short joke in the latest Owari no Seraph episode!), so she's reacting to Kimizuki.
> 
> Disclaimer: SotE and HP do not belong to me.

Percy barely blinked when he received his Hogwarts letter. He grew up in a magical household. With two older brothers who were already in Hogwarts. It was to be expected. Though he hoped that there would be no vampires where he went.

Then he knew he had gotten his hopes up for no reason when he had to get his wand from a freaking vampire he definitely knew from his past life. Yuu was going to be  _pissed_  when he found out since Percy was told by her that it was inevitable that he would come to her store for his wand years later.

* * *

Hermione stared at the parchment in her hands. Magic existed. Which explained the odd things that happened whenever she let her temper get the better of her. Her parents, once again, took it in stride. Though they recommended that she'd keep up with her regular studies.

She asked the teacher who came to visit her if vampires existed. The teacher said yes, and Hermione groaned and feared what Yuu would do once he found out.

* * *

Draco wondered if he should be leaping for joy when he got his Hogwarts letter. He had thought his father would have pulled him from the school when he became a half vampire through the strangest means. After all, the man had forbidden his godfather from ever visiting him again once he turned. Narcissa in the end explained that she had convinced her husband to just let him study in Hogwarts, and that the Headmaster had brushed off his status and allowed his enrollment.

Draco then wondered if Yuu would accept him as a vampire again. He decided to leave that question for when they met once more as he prepared to leave the house to collect his supplies. Then he realized something:

Vampires existed. Which brought the question of whether vampires from  _their_  world would have been reborn just like them.

Draco gave a shiver, hoped that Yuu's blood lust had quelled over the years, before shaking it off and continuing with what he had been doing.

* * *

Neville looked at the Hogwarts letter in his hands in surprise. He had almost not expected the letter at all, with how infrequently his magic manifested throughout the years, Neville had almost thought he was a squib. The entire family did. It was only when he found his mother's journal, mentioning the frequent bouts of magic he had displayed as a  _baby_ , that the rest of the family finally stopped putting him in dangerous situations just to drag his magic out.

Neville just shook his head and smiled. He was closer to reuniting with his true family once more. Sure, his grandmother cared, but he missed Yuu's over-protectiveness, Shinoa's teasing, Mitsuba fussing over them all, and Kimizuki's cold but ever constant presence. Even though he wasn't sure if the others were around, Neville knew that he would be back with his closest friend soon, and that was more than enough for him.

* * *

Harry froze when he saw the name on the letter delivered by an owl while he had camped out in the small glade in the park for his birthday week, trying to avoid the Dursleys. And when he saw the contents, he gave a sad chuckle. Once again, he had been ostracized due to something he had no control over. As Yuu, it had been the Seraph gene. As Harry, it was his magic.

Then he blinked. Magic existed. Did that mean…  _Vampires existed too?!_  Hastily writing out a reply and asking for someone to give him more information, sending the owl off with the reply, Harry started wondering if the vampires in this world were different, and what magic would be like.

A few hours later, a crack of displaced air had Harry dash behind a tree and grab the pipe he had been using as a makeshift weapon for the week, going instantly on the alert.

"Mr Potter, I know you're around here," A male voice announced.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he growled reply, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar, "Name, occupation, and reason for being here? I'd rather not show myself to someone who could possibly be an enemy."

"Paranoid brat aren't you," the man sighed. "Severus Snape. Potions Professor of Hogwarts. You requested that Hogwarts send someone to give you information on the Wizarding World."

Still wary, Harry moved out from behind the tree to get a look at the man, only to stare in surprise when he saw narrowed purple eyes and black hair set on a face that Harry recognized from his memories as Hyakuya Yuuichiro. The face of someone he knew as a father figure.

" _Guren?!_ "

* * *

Elsewhere, Luna smiled as she watched Percy curse and mutter in her home, knowing it was probably regarding how his peaceful life would soon be ruined by Yuu's return to the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Sev's Guren, hence why Yuu and Mika kept giving him glares back in chapter 1! Also, Draco's current enrollment status is similar to Remus's due to their creature status. Sev takes over the whole 'visit Harry' incident because Harry actually replies this time. Plus an unknown vamp wand maker... Hmm... who could that be?
> 
> Anyways, this is going to be the last chapter for a while, I'm kinda out of fuel already. The ideas are there, but they just won't fit themselves together for now. Maybe its just the fact that I have my final exams soon (Geh. Hate memory work. Give me practicals over that.).
> 
> So, leave a comment before you go, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover
> 
> Edit: Guren's eyes are purple. His uniform keeps making me think they are red.


	4. 04 - Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter of Seraph's Reset! Focus this time is on Guren, Yuu, and Mika (Or Snape, Harry and Draco). Its a rather sappy/silly chapter. And the reunion I know most of you are waiting for is in this chapter! 
> 
> After this chapter though, this fic is not going to be touched till more info on the Vampire side of things in the Owari no Seraph manga is revealed. The other reasons is because my finals are starting soon, so I won't really have time to update anymore. Hence this chapter was a little longer than the previous three in terms of content.
> 
> Anyways, I wasn't expecting this fic to become so well received, and I really appreciate the support! So go ahead and enjoy reading this chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Owari no Seraph, Yuu and Mika would meet each other a little more often. Then again its only been 30+ chapters, and I'm not the author, so I don't own it. Nor do I own Harry Potter.

" _Guren?!_ " Harry yelped in shock, dropping the pipe in his hands.

Purple eyes, gleamed in understanding as he waved at the boy, "Yo. I see you finally have your memories back."

"I – but you – how?!" Harry sputtered out.

Severus just gave a shrug, "No clue. I assumed it was your fault."

Jabbing a finger at him, Harry yelled out his protest at the accusation, " _HOW THE HECK WAS IT MY FAULT WHEN YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME?_ "

"So are we going or what?"

"Going? Going where?"

"Ha… Obviously were going to get your supplies for school, Yuu. I'll tell you about magic as we go. Now, put on this hat."

"But why do I need a hat? Oi, wait a minute! Don't just walk away, Baka-Guren!"

* * *

Draco smiled as he walked about in Diagon Alley. It had been years since he came to the shopping district of the wizarding world, and it was great to actually see real people instead of just the House Elves and his parents. His mother had headed off to collect some potion ingredients at the Apothecary, and left him to get his uniform measured.

Entering the shop, Draco was immediately sent to the stool once he mentioned he was entering Hogwarts that year to the seamstress. Standing still and trying his best not to shy away from the needles that moved around him pinning down the cloth, he barely noticed the door to the shop open again.

It was only when saw movement from the corner of his eye that he realized that another student was there for a fitting. Turning his gaze to the person next to him, Draco froze when his slit blue eyes saw the familiar mop of black hair sitting under a simple baseball cap.

Barely believing his eyes, Draco breathed in shock, "Yuu…-chan?"

The boy beside him flinched, and when he turned his gaze was met with startled green eyes. Green eyes that widened in recognition, and the boy whispered, "Mika?"

They silently looked at each other in the eye, both knowing what the other was asking.

' _How have you been?' 'Where have you been?' 'I missed you.' 'Don't leave me alone again.'_

Their trance was then interrupted by the seamstress telling Draco that he was done with his fitting. Getting off the stool, Draco then asked Harry, "You mind if I wait for you? I want to know what you've been up to these past ten years."

Harry grinned back, "Of course! We have a lot to catch up on!"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had definitely not expected to bump into her son's godfather in the Apothecary. Nor did she expect him to say that he was escorting a student. She found it strange. Severus rarely escorted Muggleborns due to him being the Slytherin Head. When she asked, he said it was a favor for a friend. And that had Narcissa confused, since the man didn't  _have_  close friends outside of Narcissa and Lucius. Not anymore at least. It didn't help that the man had been forbidden from visiting her son by Lucius, which meant less interaction with two friends.

The two ended up walking together to pick up her son and Severus' charge from Madam Malkin's, and Narcissa froze at what she saw.

Draco draped over what seemed to be  _Harry Potter_  while pouting and whining, and more importantly  _smiling_ , while Potter gave her son what seemed to be an annoyed look, though it was obvious the boy was glowing with happiness that she had no idea the reason of.

Then the both of them noticed they had watchers. Potter didn't really acknowledge her. Understandable since he didn't know her personally. But Draco had  _ignored her_  the moment he saw Severus, and when she expected him to jump in joy at seeing his godfather after a few years, he went and did the opposite.

" _You,_ " Draco hissed out as he wrapped his arms possessively around Harry, eyes becoming even more slit as he let his fangs show. Harry jerked in surprised when he saw the fangs, his mother startled that he was actually allowing his vampire side to show for once, and Severus to give him a mocking smirk.

"So this was why Lucius didn't want me coming near you once you turned eight. Though I did expect it to happen," Severus laughed.

"Why are you with Yuu?" Draco snapped, anger at the man's past deeds getting the best of him.

Severus simply replied, "Look brat, he's my godson. Like you."

"I'm your what?!" Harry yelped, wrestling his way out of Draco's grip before pointing at Guren, "Guren! You told me you'd explain things!"

"So what, you're going to use him once again like you did last time?" Draco accused, his fangs becoming more prominent.

Harry was quick to try and stop the both from starting a fight, "Wait a minute, Mika! Don't just assume things! I haven't been living with him all this time! And Guren, quit antagonizing Mika before he decides to kill you!"

"But Yuu! He used you!" Draco protested.

"He saved me," stated Harry.

Draco just looked bewildered, "Wha –"

"Who do you think was the one that dragged me out of my despair after seeing you die right in front of me, huh? I couldn't have done it myself, idiot!"

"But!"

"Look, he was more of a father to me than my own father was. Why do you think I want him as family?"

"…"

Rubbing the back of his head, Harry sighed as he looked at Draco in the eye, "Honestly Mika, I thought you got over this already."

"… I got over it. But that doesn't mean I have to like him," Draco frowned, before dragging Harry back into his arms and resting his chin on the black haired boy's shoulder. Harry just grumbled, "You're not getting out of telling me how you ended up as a vampire again, got it?"

"Yes dear…" Draco sighed as he gave the other an affectionate peck on the forehead. However both were startled by a loud thump of something falling to the ground.

"Oh dear. Seems like Narcissa didn't take that little surprise too well," Severus sighed as he knelt down to move the fainted woman into a seated position. Hearing this, Draco gave a worried shout before moving to help his mother up, Harry following to give Draco a hand.

In the end, the three decided to let her rest at one of the rooms in Leaky Cauldron while they went to get the rest of Harry's and Draco's supplies. And while Draco grumbled about it, he honestly didn't mind, since it meant that he didn't have to hide anything from Harry and Severus. Harry, on the other hand, was just happy to be reunited with the one he loved the most in his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'd like people to give me an opinion of: Who wants Ferid as a Malfoy? I have a poll up on my Fanfiction.net profile regarding this, so go up there and vote on it!
> 
> Leave a comment before you go! 
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


	5. 05 - Vampires and Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Ferid for screwing with my plans. Mahiru as well. But I actually want to thank Marshmallow Titan's rendition of this fic called Blessed Seraph (Which is pretty good too!) on FFN for inspiring me to finish up this mess of a chapter. So sorry this was so late!
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Owari no Seraph, Ferid would STOP messing with all my plans and just be freaking straight with the plot but noooo... he just had to be a bloody pretty boy Vamp whose manipulations are insanely detailed.

"I'm afraid neither of you will ever find a suitable wand in my shop, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," Ollivander sighed the moment the two boys walked into the shop.

Both Harry and Draco jumped back in shock, both quickly reaching for their swords on reflex, only to grasp air. Severus, who had been right behind them just shook his head at their paranoia, before turning to question the elderly wandmaker.

"Does this have anything to do with that wand shop you told me to go to when my wand stopped working once Lily died?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I have no idea why the wand stopped working exactly on the night Mr Potter's mother died," this caused Harry to look at Severus curiously, while the old man continued explaining, "But I've told you before, 'The wand choses the wizard'. A wand is capable of determining if its master is suited for a different wand. The fact that it stopped working meant that a more suitable wand had been made."

"But why was it in _that shop_?" One could easily hear the complaint in Severus' voice, causing both Draco and Harry to look at each other, wondering what the problem with the other wand shop was that had the man acting like that.

Ollivander just chuckled, "I see you've met her then. I know how you feel about her kind, most of the wizarding world share your sentiments. But she is good at what she does. A wandmaker rarely uses the darker or more exotic woods and cores for wands. But because she dabbles with soul magic along with her own Seer ability, her wands tend to be for specific people, and are especially powerful with its paired wizard. Sometimes I can't even identify what woods or cores she used for a wand, for example, yours, Severus."

Then the man turned to head to the back of his shop, dismissing the group, "She has already informed me ahead of time to tell Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, and one other to head to her shop for their wands. So please go there."

Harry and Draco just looked quizzically at the adult of their group, who groaned in annoyance and led them out of the shop, pausing at the entrance of different alley. Sighing loudly, Severus turned to the two and instructed, "I need the both of you to stick close to me when we enter this alley. Especially you, Yuu."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head questioningly.

"Yuu, the alley we're going into is Knockturn Alley, which usually has shops that cater to the darker side of the Wizarding World. Outcasts, thieves, those with creature blood, the lot. I think you understand why you need to stay close, right?" Draco explained.

Harry just sighed as he readjusted his cap to hide his scar, "Because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, there are those with grudges that will attack me. Yeah yeah, I got it, Mika."

"I feel rather sad that you listen to Mikaela's advice and never mine or Shinoa's in regards to dangers," Severus shook his head as he listened to the two while leading them into the alley.

* * *

Both Draco and Harry stared entrance of the wand shop Severus had brought them to. Draco out of confusion, and Harry out of annoyance, both over the name of the shop.

**_Cursed Gears: Wands and Weapons_ **

"Do we even want to know, Guren?" Harry groaned.

"Trust me. I was just as annoyed when I saw that name," Severus sighed, "It's a little more ironic once you see who the wandmaker is."

Draco, still rather confused, then asked, "Why would it be ironic?"

Severus just pushed the two to the door, "Go in and find out yourself brats. Just promise me not to panic too badly. The both of you."

Looking at each other in confusion over Severus' warning, both boys then entered the shop, only to take a step back when they caught of the shop owner

Pink hair, red eyes, and a fanged smirk, "Ara~ I see my dear Seraphs found their way here then."

Draco gave a nervous gulp as he took another step back from the one who had turned him in his previous life, "Krul… Tepes?"

Noticing the fang peeking out of Draco's mouth, the former Vampire Queen laughed, "Turned into a vampire again, Mikaela?"

This in turn, snapped Harry out of his shock. He hissed angrily at the vampire, stepping in front of Draco protectively.

The vampire just laughed at the green-eyed boy's protectiveness, before reassuring them, "I'm not going to take your precious Mikaela away from you, Yuuichiro, nor am I planning anything."

When both boys didn't relax, she sighed in annoyance, "I'm the wandmaker. I hope you're not planning on killing the only person capable of getting you a wand like that Lieutenant Colonel standing outside and the werewolf of a Hiiragi, or outright try to kill me the minute he saw me like that pink haired boy did."

"Eh?" Both boys looked at her in confusion, the tense atmosphere leaving at the mention of the planned attempt on the vampire's life.

Sighing once more, Krul moved over to pick up a pair of boxes from her shelf, both labeled with the names 'Harry Potter' and 'Draco Malfoy' respectively. She then tossed them the boxes.

Harry, still gazing at her with wary eyes, slowly opened his box to pick up the ivory colored wand wrapped in a single black feather, only to almost drop it when he felt a familiar presence invade his mind.

 **'** **Oh? Well this is quite the surprise. I wasn't expecting to have you as my wielder again, Hyakuya Yuuichirou. Or should I call you by your new name? Hm… Harry Potter? How… plain.'**

Harry flinched as he thought back, 'Asuramaru? How is this possible?'

 **'** **My sister found my sword outside of her shop, along with a couple of the other demon weapons. Apparently dabbling with soul magic allowed her to transform my vessel into this mediocre form,'** Asuramaru pouted as he replied.

"I see you're talking with my brother," Harry flinched when the immortal reminded him that the demon had formerly been her brother. "While I don't like having to part with him again, or have him be a weapon for fools, I know you will need all the help you can get in this world. Considering what my visions foretold…"

 **'** **Krul is right, Harry. My sister's visions in this world have never been wrong before, so you're definitely up for an exciting life,'** the former vampire snickered.

Understanding this, Harry and Draco then took up both their wands. A gentle flick later, both flinched when from both their wands, erupted a burst of feathers, black and white.

"If you're wondering what was wrapped around your wands, they are feathers" Krul gave them a fanged grin at the questioning look sent towards her. "More specifically though, they are _your_ feathers."

Both boys blinked in confusion, before their eyes widened as they realized the implications of what she said.

"But… How? The Seraphs shouldn't exist here!" Draco questioned.

"Ah, but that's the thing. It doesn't exist _in this world_. I do not know how, but the feathers appeared on my desk the day each of you were born, just like how your weapons appeared to me when I first started having visions of your futures. I'm quite sure they were the feathers I picked up from the battlefield in each instance one of you awoke your true Seraph forms," Krul shrugged.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and could only sigh. That was probably all they would get out of the former Vampire Queen. Draco asked, "Do we have to pay you?"

"Well, if you don't mind having Yuuichiro pay in blood…" Krul smiled slyly, before snickering when Draco gave a protective snarl, "I'm kidding. The wands are free."

A suspicious look on his face, Draco led a protesting Harry out of the shop, who had been looking at the various sharp and pointy weapons displayed, Krul watching them leave in amusement.

* * *

Leaving Knockturn Alley and making their way to the Leaking Cauldron, Draco and Harry sat down in the room Severus had set up for Harry to stay. Severus had left to check on Draco's mother, leaving the two of them in silence.

"So… You're a vampire again?" Harry said quietly, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded, shame on his face as he asked, "Yuu-chan, do you hate me?"

Harry shook his head, "Never. You know that, Mika."

Silence fell over the two once again, before Harry asked, "Do… do you need blood to survive? If you do I…"

"Yuu-chan please don't suggest that," Draco interrupted before Harry could offer himself. "I found that I don't need human blood to sustain myself anymore."

"Oh?" Harry blinked.

Draco smiled, "Put me near human blood and I won't even be tempted. It might have been a side effect of having been reincarnated, but it was still good to know."

"But what about your powers?"

"Blood Pops. They are a type of candy in the wizarding world, and its more popular among vampires and other blood feasting creatures, but it was apparently enough to activate some of my abilities," Draco explained, taking out one of the pops to show Harry.

"Huh… Wizards sure make weird stuff," Harry muttered as he examined the candy.

Draco suddenly burst forward and hugged Harry, startling him out of his thoughts, "Mika, what?"

"Missed you, Yuu-chan…" Draco muttered, burying his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry could only smile and close his eyes as he returned the hug, "I missed you too, Mika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this chapter is so late! I haven't had a lot of inspiration and Ferid has been messing things up for me in the background so I was having difficulty. SO MUCH DIFFICULTY. Also, recent chapters have rendered my mental characterisations of everyone slightly off, particularly Guren who is reminding me more and more of poor Sev with each chapter he shows up in. Ferid will STILL BE A MALFOY. With his recent involvement with the Shinoa Squad, along with Crowley, I'm more inclined to keep Ferid in the fic now.
> 
> Also big shout out to Marshmallow Titan on FFN for writing their rendition of a reincarnation fic! (11 chapters is already pretty good. Not bad and keep it up!)
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter of this fic soon. But I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
